Treason
by MortalDestiny
Summary: La trahison est parfois dure, surtout quand il s'agit de camarades tombés au combat... Pensées de Milo lors de la Bataille contre Hadès.


Ceci n'est pas un texte joyeux, il retrace les pensées de Milo du début de la Bataille contre Hadès à l'Athéna Exclamation qu'il lance en compagnie de Mû et d'Aiolia contre les trois renégats. Malgré tout, j'aime bien, l'inspiration m'est venue en cours d'italien ^^ '

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont tous à** Masami Kurumada**, même si je ne désespère pas de les avoir pour moi un jour !

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

Treason

* * *

**La trahison est la seconde nature des femmes.**

* * *

Les larmes coulent, la douleur reste.

On voudrait oublier mais c'est impossible.

Comment oublier ça ?

La trahison. Si dur et si cruel.

La douleur de ceux qui sont trahis.

Les larmes de sang de ceux qui trahissent.

La Mort. Toujours présente.

Elle était déjà venue.

Elle avait déjà emmenée certains d'entre eux.

Et Elle revenait, accompagnée de ses mêmes victimes...

Et les combats...

Combattre pour protéger celle qui donnait un sens à leurs vies.

Accomplir leurs devoirs. Laisser couler le sang.

Se jeter de toutes ses forces sur l'ennemi.

Utiliser ses plus puissantes attaques pour arracher la victoire.

Eux, ils connaissaient. Ils vivaient pour ça.

Mais il y avait une différence entre combattre des ennemis ou des frères...

Ils s'étaient déjà battus les uns contre les autres.

Mais toujours pendant un entrainement.

Pas comme ce soir...

Mû avait fait face. Il avait renvoyé Aphrodite et DeathMask à la mort. Cependant, même si ses paroles avaient été dures, il en souffrait. Et ses frères ne pouvaient rien contre cette douleur. Ils souffraient aussi.

Mais ensuite... Ensuite, il avait dû s'incliner devant Shion. Son maître restait le plus fort. Et Saga, Camus et Shura étaient passé.

Dohko était arrivé pour combattre son ancien ami. Mais mû n'avait pût sauver Aldébaran. Et Aiolia n'avait pût retenir les Spectres. On ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir. Pourtant, tant de choses auraient pût être évité s'ils avaient réussis...

Quand cela avait été à Shaka d'engager le combat, la victoire avait paru si proche ! Il avait battu les Spectres si facilement !... Et puis, il avait entrainé Saga et les autres dans le Jardin des Twin Sale... Et ils avaient... Il était...

Milo s'était figé sur les marches qu'il était en train de descendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pût... ?

La colère qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt n'était rien. Il avait quitté Kanon, lavé de ses pêchés et de ses actes, sans aucunes craintes. Le Gémeau protégerait Athéna. C'est pourquoi il avait retrouvé son calme quand il avait quitté cette dernière...

Maintenant, la fureur et l'incompréhension se mêlait en lui. Comment avaient-ils osés faire ça ? Déjà que revenir d'entre les morts et se battent pour leurs ennemis était la pire de trahison imaginable !... Mais ça !

L'Athéna Exclamation.

L'Ultime attaque.

L'attaque interdite par leur Déesse.

L'union des forces de trois Chevaliers contre un seul.

La pire des traitrises possibles.

Et c'était ses frères d'armes qui l'avaient fait.

Ses amis.

Son meilleur ami.

Camus...

Comment des Chevaliers aussi droit avaient-ils osés... ?

Lentement, Milo recommença à descendre les marches. Une par une, encore et un peu plus, avançant vers la maison de la Vierge, tout en cherchant désespérément parmi les Cosmos présent celui de Shaka.

Il était l'homme le plus proche des Dieux quand même ! Il était en train de gagner ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça !

Il avait enfin atteint le Temple. Il ne sentait toujours pas la présence de Shaka. Non, c'était impossible...

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il contemplait fixement le visage de son meilleur ami. La vérité, cette vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, arriva enfin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Dur.

Puissante.

Douloureuse.

Mais incontestable.

Camus, Shura et Saga...

Des renégats.

Des traitres.

Des ennemis.

Ils devaient emmener la tête d'Athéna à Hadès.

Ils se battaient contre eux.

Ils avaient tués Shaka.

Quelques mots s'envolèrent. Quelques paroles furent échangées. Des attaques aussi. Avant que les trois hommes vêtus de surplis ne prennent cette position tant redouté.

L'Athéna Exclamation. Encore une fois.

C'était donc le seul moyen d'en finir.

Les derniers Chevaliers d'or allaient s'affronter.

Et périrent, surement.

Pour venger Shaka. Et Aldébaran. Et tous ceux qui souffraient à cause d'eux.

Encore une fois, ils remettaient la vie d'Athéna entre les mains des Bronzes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais surement la dernière. Les Chevaliers de l'Espoir devraient finir cette Guerre seuls...

Mais ils y arriveraient. Ils avaient déjà réussi. Milo, comme Mû et Aiolia, avait confiance en eux.

Il regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir voir cette victoire...

Même à forces égales, il y aura toujours un déséquilibre.

C'était inévitable.

Comme la Mort.

Milo n'avait pas peur d'Elle.

Il n'avait pas peur des Enfers.

Il vivait pour ça.

Pour protéger Athéna.

Et s'il devait mourir maintenant, il emporterait les renégats avec lui !

...

...

**ATHENA EXCLAMATION !**

...

...

La suite, vous la connaissez...

Fin

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous avais prévenu, ce n'est pas jolie-jolie… Mais en même temps, elle ne fait pas trop dramatique, si bien que je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la mettre dans cette catégorie… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimés ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
